Silent hill: Violent Visions
by silentwriter97
Summary: Chapter one of my Violent Visions series. My first silent hill Fic.
1. Chapter 1

Silent hill: Violent visions

Chapter 1- _Momma?_

" _Flashback:" But he is just a boy!"_

"_He is not well!"_

"_No! You can't! You can't take my baby!"_

"_Your boy is not well!"_

"_Don't take him! No! You can't take him!"_

"Noooooo" I yelled jumping up. What was that? Was it a dream?

"Hello_" _

"_Ahhhh!" _I yelled startled by the deep voice.

"Don't be scared, Im Doctor Roger Kaufman. You hit your knee pretty hard"

"Huh?" I looked down and saw that my knee was wrapped in a bloody cast.

"How did that happen?"

"You were in a car wreck, don't you remember?"

"Well um....no"

"Oh I see. Well you did hit your head pretty hard when you flew out of the windshield"

"Ok. How long do I have to stay here?"

"Not too long, a week tops. What are you scared of hospitals?" He chuckled.

"Well....I have a bad history with hospitals lets leave it at that"

"Ok well do you mind telling me your name?"

"James..James mason"

"Ok James well I have other patients to attend to feel free to call for a nurse if you need anything"

"Ok, thanks"

"Anytime" And with that he walked out of the room.

_**~A few hours later~**_

I sat there in my bed. Boredom was starting to set in. I looked up. No tv. "Figures" I mumbled to myself. I looked to the side and noticed an old pocket radio that my grandpa had given me a few years back. "Well guess some music should help. I turned the nobs until I found a station I was happy with. 96.1, the rock station.

I sat there listening to the guitar solo of one of my favorite songs. Suddenly the music stopped. I noticed my door creak open. I slipped on my jeans and my favorite T-shirt and peeked outside my room. I walked out of my room and paused. "Holy shit" I said as I saw my surroundings. The walls were rusted over. Blood stained. Sacks of human flesh hung from the ceiling.

The floor was the worst part. It was covered in ice. Under the ice were human bodies. Blood stained icicles were everywhere. Suddenly my pocket radio stating emitting loud static. I tried turning it down but it remained just as loud. When I looked back up away from my radio I noticed a women, a nurse, walking slowly at me.

Her face was covered in what looked like flesh. She had a long spine sticking out of her back and held a blade in her hand. She put her arm up at swung the blade at me. It sliced my shoulder and I fell to the floor. She swung at me again and I rolled away. I noticed that my cast on my knee was bound together by two metal plates.

I pulled them out and felt extreme pain in my shoulder. She had stabbed me. Ignoring the pain I took the plates and stabbed them into her chest. She fell to the ground and started shaking. I stomped her in the head until she stopped. When I stood up again I noticed a hole in the floor by the reception desk. I peeked into it and saw a little girl looking back. She giggled then ran away. I followed her through the hole. As I got deeper I got this sense that I should turn back. When I looked back up the hole had closed up!

* * *

Thank you for reading chapter one. Please review and give feedback. Chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Shit" I said as I watched the hole close. "Guess I better find that girl before some nurses do" I looked at my location. It was dark, really dark. I felt around on the walls. I was in a tight space, a tunnel maybe? Then, I felt something on the wall. A piece of paper with something taped to it. A flashlight! I flicked the on switch. The light shined on the piece of paper. It read "The dark is dangerous, thought you might need this" Then a signature at the bottom, _**Alessa. **_

I continued down the tunnel. It wasn't any better down here than it was in the hospital. The same bloody walls. Except there was one diffrence. The bloody ice that covered the walls and floor had writing on it. "Do not trust her" and "What is the otherworld?" were carved into the ice. What did these carvings mean? No time to think got to keep moving. Suddenly, my radio started to emmit static again. "Awww fuck what now!" I yelled. I shined my flashlight ahead of me. Then behind me.

"Where are the monsters?" I wondered. Suddenly something grabbed my neck. It pulled me up. It was choking me. I gasped for air but none came. I started beating whatever was grabbing me. No use, this things skin was rock hard. I started to feel dizzy. My vision blurred. I felt cold. Then a rush of pain. Something sharp in my neck. A needle! The needle must of had some fainting medicine. The room started to spin. Just before I passed out I could hear a little girl giggling.

My eyes shot open. I tried to move but I couldn't. I was strapped down on something. A Gurney. It was lighter in this room. There were tables with empty bottles of medicine. Was I maybe in the hospital basement? I pulled harder on my straps. No use. Then I noticed a knife. I reached for it and got it. After some tedious work on the straps I was free. I felt stiff. Must have been tied down for a while. I noticed a huge mirror in the back of the room. As I got closer I noticed the little girl.

She was on the other side of the mirror, how? She put her hand up on the mirror. I put my hand up to hers. Then a screeching noise. The most awful noise ever. Blood trickled out of my ears. Then it stopped I was in the same room. But it was different. The gurney was now rusted over and filled with fresh blood. The medicine bottles were filled with keys. There were three keys and a note. The note read, "Choose wisley james. **~Authors note. You the reader choose key 1, 2 or 3. Remember which key you choose becuase depending on which key you choose it will affect the neding you get later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Please to all who have read up to chapter 2 remember what key you took. It will be very important later on. Thanks for reading and enjoy. P.S. Thank you corpsebride for your great suggestions and for following my story this far.**

* * *

I took a key and looked around me. It was dark again. "Time for the flashlight"I muttered. I flicked the on switch. The light flickered a little, then lit up the room. There was a doll on a table next to the Gurney. It's eyes were cut out and there was another note inside the left eye. It read "Meet me at riverside motel James". "Who is writing these notes!" I shouted, my voice breaking from fear. _Riverside motel.....why is that so familiar?._ I looked around the room searching for a door. I found one and walked out of the room.

I was in a hallway now. There was no ice here. The walls were rusted over and bodies hung from the roof. I wondered down the hall more, no static from the radio. There was wheelchair down the hallway. I walked up to it, slowly. There was another doll, this time with one eye. Another note. It read, "Take the eye, it will help you James". I shoved the plastic eye into my pocket and continued. The next hallway was filled with doors. I decided to take the one that said staircase. The stairs creaked and my foot fell through one. As I got to the bottom of the stairs there was a huge door. I opened the door. I was in the hospital basement now.

The halls down here were small and cramped. There was an old wrench on the ground. I decided to take it in case I ran into more of those things. I walked down a little bit more and noticed a bathroom. Inside the bathroom was no better than outside. Blood everywhere. I walked into one of the stalls. The toilet was filled with organs. I flushed them, couldn't handle the smell. When the toilet was done flushing I heard I TINK! As I walked out of the bathroom I saw a door that said Plumbing room. I walked into it. There was a pipe with bloody water leaking out of it. The pile of organs I flushed leaked out of the pipe and something shined in the pile.

I picked it up. A key. On the key was a small card that read _Riverside motel._ I shoved it into my pocket with the ye and continued. Something was diffrent the hallway had changed. There was now only one door. In the center of the door was the shape of an eye. I remebered the eye in my pocket. It fit into the slot. The door opened. As soon as I stepped in thew radio static kicked in. I instantly noticed a monster. A woman. Her legs were skinny and small and her arms were huge. She lunged at me. The blow hit me hard. I picked up my wrench and smacked her arms. No effect. I hit her legs and she yelled. I hit them again and blood splashed on my face.

She fell to the floor and the door opened. The door now led somewhere else. Outside. It was foggy and I heard the familiar sound of static.


End file.
